The expansion of Internet service, in particular relating to mobile devices, has led to services capable of providing information on a periodic basis or upon the occurrence of an event. For example, a message may be sent to a web-enabled device when a stock price reaches a select value, or periodically to provide an update for a particular sporting event. Unfortunately, these services typically require very specific definitions for the notifications or content requested. The result is an unfriendly service requiring very specific configuration. Further, much of the time the requested information is sent in an untimely manner based on the requestor's location.
For example, weather updates and alerts for a user's hometown may be unnecessary when the user is on vacation or out of town on business. Similarly, stock quotes and sports scores may not be welcome on a user's mobile telephone while the user is at work, but are preferable only when the user is driving home or having lunch. Existing services fail to define notification and content services based on a user's location and the occurrence of an event. Therefore, there is a need for a way to provide information to a requester based on the requestor's location and the occurrence of an event triggering the potential need to deliver the information.